First Sight
by Stephycats7785
Summary: What if Aro was the first person Alice saw in her visions instead of Jasper? This is the story of Alice and Aro. For Wendell is my Vampire Pirate's Alice/Aro contest.


**Title: First sight**

**Pairing: Aro/Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Aro is the first person Alice sees in her vision. This is what would have happened if she saw him instead of Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I am not Stephanie Meyers.**

**AN: This is for Wendell is my Vampire Pirate's Alice/Aro contest. ****This is AU so please do not review saying this would never happen. It's fanfiction and if you do not like the pairing then please refrain from reading. Please R&R like always.**

The first time I saw him it was only his face flittering in my mind. It would come and go so fast that I could never quite get a good grasp on it. The picture would stay for a moment only long enough for me to get a glimpse and then it would vanish. It was very fustrating for me and add the fact that I was a newborn vampire who didn't remember being human, well I suppose that you can only imagine how hard it was for me.

I delt with though and as time passed I learned how to search for the future. I began to see more of him, Aro I learned his name was. He was the leader of the Volturi in Italy. The Volturi were kind of like vampire royalty and they made sure that any vampire dumb enough to try and expose our kind was taken care of. Aro also had an amazing ability, he could read your thoughts and memories with just one touch. You would never be able to hide anything from him.

As I traveled from Biloxi Mississippi to Italy, I met many vampires along the way. Most of them feared Aro and the rest of the Volturi and could not understand why I would be actively seeking him out. I tried to explain it to them but they didn't understand. They couldn't possibly understand because they did not see him the way I did. Visions of him constantly filled my mind and I knew there had to be a reason for this. There must be some purpose as to why his face was the only one I was seeing.

It took me two years to make it to Italy due to the fact that I had no money and I could only travel either at night or on an overcast day. When I finally made it to Volterra that was where I met Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri. Right away the small, spunky, and blonde female vampire Jane took a dislike to me. At first she refused to bring me to see Aro and when I insisted and was ready to attack her she used her power on me. I remember going to pass her or tackle her if I had to, then I remember horrible pain. I fell to the ground and felt myself convulsing. I don't remember the pain of changing into a vampire but I knew it couldn't possibly compare to this.

She did not waver as the pain continued to come at me. I wished I would die so that the pain would leave my body. I closed my eyes hoping for the end when suddenly a vision of Aro filled my mind and that was enough to give me strength. I managed to roll onto my stomach and forced myself onto my hands and knees. I was determined that I would see him and nothing would stop me, especially not Jane.

The look on Jane's face as I stood despite the pain was one that I will always remember. As I took a shaky step towards her the pain was gone. It was in that moment that the small vampire realized she would have to kill me to keep me from Aro. Personally she probably would not have a problem with killing me but she knew Aro would. If there was one thing that I knew Aro liked it was something new and something with power, I posessed both of those things. Demitri was the one who let me to Aro's throne room where he, Marcus, and Caius were all sitting.

My crimson eyes barely swept over the other two before they landed on him. "Aro." The one word I spoke was soft, barely a whisper but it was filled with awe. I had waited so long to finally see him and I can tell you right now that my visions did not do him justice. I know that most other vampires who have met him would tremble in fear and some even in revulsion, I on the other hand would not.

While some would be discusted by his paperish looking white skin I thought it gave him a majestic look. His eyes that others thought looked fuzzy or covered with a haze didn't seem that way to me. I thought that they could pierce my very soul. He had dark brown hair that was kind of wavy and I felt the urge to run my fingers threw it. As he stood and walked towards me I did not cower and I could see the suprise in his eyes. He was not used to someone who did not fear him.

"I have heard alot you little miss Alice. Many travelers have told me about the small Pixie like vampire who has been searching for me. They say that you can see the future, if so that is an extremely useful gift to have. May I?" He offered his hand to me and I knew he was asking to read me. I smiled brightly at him as I took his hand and I gasped as I saw my life as a vampire pass by in a blur.

Aro pulled his hand away with a look of puzzlement on his face. "Curious, I cannot see your human life. That has never happened to me before." His red eyes were staring at me for a long time. It could have been seconds or it could have been hours but to me it didn't matter, not as long as his look was directed at me. Finally he spoke again. "Alice I wouldd be honoured if you joined my gaurd. You would be my most prized asset and would be very valuable to me. What do you say my little Pixie will you join us?" And it was that moment that my life offically became Aro's, not that I minded of course for it was what I had wanted since I first woke up to the life of an immortal.

--------------

So here I am four years later in my spacious room packing my suitcase. I loved my life in the guard and it tore me apart to think of leaving my family but what choice did I have? I couldn't bear to remain here any longer and see Aro, my Aro with Sulpicia. I posotively hated that insufferable woman. Aro's precious wife to whom I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out. She purposely tortured me everyday by showing her affection to Aro. Everyone knew how I felt about our leader, you had to be blind not to. The only who didn't know of my feelings was Aro himself. How could he not know? I thought I was blatantly obvious but maybe he didn't see my feelings because he didn't really see me. I was only in his gaurd after all, it was not as if I meant anything to him.

"Aro will not be pleased to find you gone." I turned to see Jane standing in my doorway. Despite our dislike upon meeting we were now very good friends. I would miss her terribly because she was like my sister. She even let me drag her out shopping sometimes.

"Are you here to stop me from leaving?" What I was really asking was if she was going to use her power of creating the illusion of pain to keep me here.

"I would never do that to you Alice." She said softly in a caring voice wich was unusual for Jane. "He doesn't love her Alice and he will be devestated if you leave. Stay with us, tell Aro how you feel. You know your his favorite and he would do anything for you. I bet he would even kill Sulpicia for you."

"I've made up my mind Jane." I turned back facing my bed and started packing my clothes again. "I have had visions of a family in America who live off the blood of animals and I decided to stay with them for a while. They seem really nice and maybe a change of venue is what I need right now." What I didn't have to say to my sister was that maybe this family could help me forget my love for Aro.

"So it is true then?" The voice that spoke was not Jane. My eyes closed for a minute as I tried to gather the strength I would need to confront Aro. Telling him I was leaving was not something that I wanted to do and I had hoped that I would be long gone before he knew I was no longer here. "You have decided to leave us?"

I turned so I was facing him. His features were schooled to appear calm but one look into his eyes and you could see the storm brewing there. "I have." Was my weak reply.

Aro's eyes never left mine as he spoke to Jane. "Leave us." His voice was hard and cold and it sent Jane rushing out of the room. She sent me a pitying look before she left. We both knew how Aro could get when he lost his temper and although it had never happened to me before I was almost sure I was about to get the brunt of his anger. "Why?" His voice was cold.

"I just need space." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remove my eyes from his face.

"We can give you a bigger room." I bit back a laugh at Aro's serious expression.

"You know that is not what I meant Aro." The force of his stare was making me uncomfortable and I sat down on my bed.

He tilted his head at me as he ran his fingers threw his hair. "Then tell me what it is that I can do to make you stay."

You can love me Aro, thats all that I have ever wanted. Yet I didn't say these words, instead I stood feeling angry. "Can you just let me leave? I am not the first to leave the guard and I will not be the last, so why are you making this difficult?"

"Because you are different, you are not just part of the guard Alice you are more." He took a step closer to me and I scrambled away from him. I had to keep my distance from him, if he got to close it would only make this harder on me and confuse things. I could not allow him to change my mind.

"You can always find another Seer and when you do there will be no need for me anymore." I could hear my voice crack and I cursed myself for being weak. A Volturi gaurd never showed weakness but I guess I was allowed to since I wouldn't be a member for much longer.

"No one could replace you my Alice. Is that what has been bothering you?" He had finally reached me and he wrapped his arms around me, a gesture that shook me to the core. Aro never showed physical affection for anyone including his wife. "Do not leave Alice, tell me what to do so you won't leave me." I was shell shocked at his words and actions.

No no no no no! He couldn't do this to me not now. It had taken four years for me to get the strength to leave and I couldn't allow him to convince me otherwise no. Nothing would change and deep down I knew it would only be a matter of time before I cracked and lost it from seeing him with her. "I have to leave Aro, I have to." My voice was pleading and I wished that just this once he wouldn't push issue.

"If you will not tell me the reason your leaving I will just have to see for myself." I didn't have time to react before his hand caressed my cheek and he stole every private thought and memory that was mine. My eyes widened in horror because my secret was out. He knew the shameful truth now. The only comfort I could take in knowing this was that maybe he would let me go now without a fight. "Would it make you truly happy to be with this family in America?" Aro's tone of voice held an emotion I had never seen in him before, it held pain.

"It would." I said to him which was a huge lie. It was killing me knowing I would soon be leaving and never seeing him again. I would do anything for Aro and that why I had to leave because if I stayed I would end up killing Sulpicia and in turn that would hurt Aro and I never wanted to do that. This was for the best even if he couldn't see that right now.

Aro kissed my fourhead, his cold lips burning my skin. "Then go." He said before turning away from me. What? He was just going to let me go? I know it is what I hoped for but I didn't expect it to be this easy. I guess he really could never love me. As I grabbed my bag and went to pass him I saw his shoulders shaking.

"Aro?" I called out to him softly as I hestitantly placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"What more do you want from me Alice?" He was stilled turned away from me but I could hear the heartbreak in his voice. Wait heartbreak? That couldn't be right. "I have only ever wanted your happiness Alice. So take it and go." When I didn't remove my hand he turned to face me. "I said go!" He grasped my shoulders shaking me hard. I had never seen this side of Aro before. It wasn't anger, it was irrational and something else but I could not put my finger on it. "Why are you just standing here? Are you trying to prolong my pain? Do you get pleasure out of it? You said you wanted to leave and now that I am not stopping you, you are still here why? Do you want to watch my heart shatter slowly? Is this your way of getting back at me for loving you?"

Ok right then and there I froze. I must be going crazy because he could not have uttered the words he loved me. It was impossible, it was supposed to be the other way around me loving him. I think my body reacted without my brains knowledge because I leaned forward to kiss him. Maybe it was a goodbye kiss? No that wasn't right because it did not feel like an ending but instead a begining. During the kiss the oddest thing happened, I had a vision and since Aro was physically touching me, he saw what I did.

It was the one vision I thought I would never have, it was Aro and I together. We were in his throne room as I sat on his lip and our hands connected. We were smiling at eachother and I could feel the love singing off of us. I pulled away in shock but Aro's words made my heart jump for joy. "Just as it should be."

He leaned down to kiss me again but we heard a crack and thud as we looked to were my door had once been to find Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Felix looking up at us with innocent expressions. Those little spies! They wanted this to happen and they had been listening in. Oh well I couldn't be mad at them, well not to much anyways. Besides they were only looking out for me because they were my family. I looked at Aro who was trying to hold back his amusement. He just smiled at me and I knew this was what I had been made for. This was my purpose and I would never doubt it ever again, not with Aro by my side.

THE END!


End file.
